The inventor of this application has proposed an automatic record player for playing a phonograph record, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,454,977B1, and which includes a base, a turntable, upper and lower hubs, a tonearm, a drive unit, a pinion, a control cam, a main arm, an auxiliary arm, first and second micro-switches, a clutch member, a first clutch actuating member, a switch activating member, an actuating pin, a synchronizing unit, a position guide, and an elongated member. When the clutch member is actuated by the first clutch actuating member, a forward free end of the tonearm is automatically positioned on the phonograph record. When the clutch member is actuated by the second clutch actuating member or the elongated member, the forward free end of the tonearm is automatically disposed outwardly of the phonograph record.